1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and an assembly method thereof, and particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In current society, the development of multi-media technologies relies much on the progress of semiconductor devices or display apparatuses. The Liquid crystal displays having advantages of good displaying quality, high space-effectiveness, low power consuming and non-radiation become the mainstream of the market. Generally, the liquid crystal display is composed of a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module and a frame.
FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional and explosive view of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display 100 comprises a rear bezel 110, a device front frame 120 and a display module 130 disposed between the rear bezel 110 and the device front frame 120. The display module 130 comprises a backlight module 132, a liquid crystal display panel 134 and a display module front frame 136.
Generally, the backlight module 132, the liquid crystal display panel 134 and the display module front frame 136 are assembled to from the liquid crystal display module 100 by the factories of the panels, first. In details, the backlight module 132 is composed of a metal rear plate (not shown) and a light source module (not shown) assembled within the metal rear plate. Meanwhile, the display module front frame 136 and the metal rear plate of the backlight module 132 together hold the liquid crystal display panel 134 to constitute the display module 130. Then, the factories of the panels transfer the assembled display module 130 to the system factories. Thereafter, the rear bezel 110, the device front frame 120, the display module 130 and the signal controlling circuit board 140 are assembled to form the liquid crystal display 100.
Under the assembling procedure mentioned above, the display module 130 is transferred between the factories of the panels and the system factories. However, in the transportation process, the components such as the liquid crystal display panel 134 and the backlight module 132 may loosen, which leads to collision, crack and scrape. Therefore, it is necessary to use display module front frame 136 to fasten the display module 130. The display module front frame 136 is generally made of metal material and accounts for a part of the material cost of the liquid crystal display 100.
Further, the transportation of the display module 130 between the factories of the panels and the system factories inevitably increases the transportation fee. Moreover, after assembling the display module 130, the factories of the panels perform the detection and the aging test of the display module 130, and after assembling the liquid crystal display 100, the system factories perform the detection and the aging test of the liquid crystal display 100 again. Hence, the cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal display 100 can not be effectively decreased.